Just a normal
by sarahbethhh
Summary: Bella has spent 13 years of her life in a hellhole, the normals get the life of a maid and the naturals get the looks and the luxury. What happens when a pair of green eyes set themselves on an all too short dress on auction day?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer owns the names you know, I'm just baking I with her dough!**

I've spent most of my life wondering where I could have gone wrong and how I ended up here. I must have made such a bad choice or done something so wrong that it was only fate that I would end up here.

But then I realise, I'm only 23, I've been here for 13 years and the only bad things I did before I ended up here were spill a drink or two, I mean how much damage can a 10 year old do?

For the past 13 years I've been living with Aro. I'm not the only one here, there are 8 of us, although there were more, but there were always groups. There were the 'normals' which were the 8 of us, the plain girls, with nothing that a man would want.

Then there were the 'naturals' which had all gone for now. They were all the men's favourites, all flawless and all clueless. They stayed here for the shortest times because Aro always let them out to parade around the men on auction days and they were snatched up right away.

The oldest of us 'normals' is Victoria. She takes care of us all and makes sure we're kept out of sight when there are men apart from Aro around. The second eldest is Rosalie. She is the mouth, she speaks up when she has to and her courage is what lands her in the most trouble. Then there's me, Isabella, I'm the quiet bookworm with an intelligence that must have been inherited, because the only books in our rooms are picture ones and poetry and neither of them could give me what I know. The three of us are what the younger ones call 'brains'. We take charge and we do what we can to survive in this hellhole.

The 'naturals' got luxury while we cleaned and cooked and basically took over as maids. If we spoke out of term or in the presence of a man unless our name was used in a direct question, then we were locked in the basement closet until our punishment was decided upon. Most times it was the whip, when Aro was feeling kind he would just use his hand, but it was only a fraction better. Sometimes Aro let the man serve our punishment and they were the worst times. I preferred the whip. Rosalie was usually the one who suffered with those the most, but never of her own fault, she, Victoria and myself had learnt that to keep the young ones safe, we had to give ourselves up.

The 'naturals' were never punished, they were praised for their 'wits' and humour. Their rooms were actual rooms with desks and drawers and plush beds and views of the lake through wall length windows. The rest of us all shared the laundry room, our beds were mattresses on the floor and a blanket that might as well have been paper.

The youngest of us is Alice. She is 18. She's been here long enough to know the rules but still she talks like she's friends with everyone she meets. The first time it happened none of us could stop it. She was speaking to one of Aro's clients and got caught. We heard her screams all the way from the laundry room.

Ever since then, when a girl gets caught, it's up to Victoria, Rose and I to negotiate with Aro and take their place.

Us 'normals' never have to worry about auction days because men don't want us. Aro reminds us daily that if we had any appeal he could get rid of us a lot sooner, usually this is followed by him dragging us to the basement and making it known that we should be grateful that he wants to touch us, because no other man would want to.

Aro himself is no looker. His hair is always slicked back even though it is shoulder length. He has beady eyes that seem to always be focused intently on something. He's not muscular by any means, he's just a string with twigs for arms and legs. He doesn't look like he deserves the respect he gets from every man, but when he speaks you feel the room fill with the tension and every man listens to him. There is only one man that I know of that makes Aro feel uncomfortable, his name is Carlisle. The only problem with Carlisle is that he is a nice man. He comes here once a year and stays for a week, unlike the other men who come by on a monthly basis for a day or two. Carlisle is kind. Aro dare not punish us if Carlisle is there, none of us understand it but we're all grateful when he visits.

Carlisle has blonde, tidy hair, which brings out his piercing blue eyes. He has a friendly, well defined face. When we see him, he wears fitted suits, usually light gray or navy blue. You can tell he is a toned but not overly muscular man. His visits are the only time we can speak freely and we love to talk to Carlisle.

One time he invited us all on a day out, Aro of course was furious, but he did not disagree. We went on a picnic with Carlisle and his wife. She kept looking at us with such pity that it was almost as if she knew what was happening behind closed doors. Her name is Esme and she carries a motherly aura with her, almost like Victoria and Rose but its a lot stronger and she makes you feel so comfortable. On numerous occasions I caught her and Carlisle just staring at me and all I could do was smile politely. It's weird when that happens but it's happened every time they visit.

Aro's auction day is today and the 8 of us were all sent dresses from Esme that we have been told to wear. Aro decided that they were to be altered though. Each dress was made into a strapless mid-thigh length number, the only difference between the dresses were the colours. Mine was a dark blue and although it was pretty I felt bad for wearing something so nice, I didn't feel worthy of it, none of us did. We get ready together, having the odd privilege of being allowed to be a part of auction was something that had us all talking.

Aro storms into our room a few hours later and orders us into a single line. As soon as we're all in a straight line he makes us march towards the function room and the excitement of the other girls seems to fill the air. As soon as we step into the room, every head turns towards us and from the corner of my eye I spot Carlisle and he looks pissed. Esme is stood beside him and she looks both upset and relieved. She turns to Carlisle and after a moment they wave me over.

I glance at Aro and he nods reluctantly. I walk towards Carlisle and Esme and they both smile in unison.

"Isabella, you look lovely," Esme pulls me into a hug. "Did you girls not get the dresses I sent?" She questions, watching Carlisle as he walks over to a group of men.

I nod. "I'm wearing mine, Aro just altered them" I shrug.

Esme's brow furrows only for a moment before a bright smile takes over. "Altered? He stripped them to the bare fucking minimum," I startle and turn around slowly to face the venom laced voice behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Im just playing With Stephanie Meyer's toys!**

I'm used to attractive men, I see them regularly. But the site before me was something else. The first thing I notice is his height, he is at least 6'2. He towers over my tiny 5 foot 3 frame. Just like Carlisle, he's toned, but there's definitely more muscle on this man. His suit is a midnight blue and his shirt is plain black, paired with a dark blue tie. The next thing I see is his face. Every feature looks like it was chiseled to perfection by some god. A mess of bronze sticks up in various directions on his head, it looks like he just rolled out of bed, but it suits him. Then come the eyes. There are so many shades of dark green and so much depth stares that back at me. Instinctively I my cheeks redden and I look down.

"Oh come on, you're not going to deprive me of that exquisite blush are you, Isabella?" Now he spoke softly, the venom gone.

"Sorry sir," I lift my head. "Do you not like the dress?" I frown, this was the nicest thing I now owned and only I liked it apparently.

"Don't be silly Isabella, it's lovely, but have you not seen how the men in here are looking at you? It's sickening." He gestures over his shoulder with his thumb to the tables of men all staring in this direction. I couldn't see the other girls.

I quickly turn back to Esme. "Where are the girls? Where's Aro?"

"He's taken them to get lined up for the auction, you should head over there now, it'll start in a minute." She gives me a quick hug and rushes off towards her seat next to Carlisle.

"I'll be watching Isabella," I freeze as a hand grazes the small of my back.

I walk towards where the other girls are lined up, only there are 4 new girls in place and Alice, Victoria and Rose are the only ones I know. We all stand behind each other, no one dares speaks except when Aro introduces the new girls. There's Lauren and Jessica, both brought here from one of Aro's other homes. both 23, both are obviously beautiful and it's clear the know it. The other two are Tanya and Kate, both 20 and both up their own backsides. They refuse to even look at us 'normals' when Aro addresses us.

After introductions, Aro steps through the show curtain and his speech begins.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! And the ever lovely Esme. Today is the day where 8 of you will go home with a lucky lady! Remember, the highest bidder wins! The first four are the most beautiful girls we've ever had here! The second four.. Well we have what we have. On with the show! Can we have Lauren, Jessica, Tanya and Kate up here! These ladies will blow your minds!" There was a round of applause and the four girls strolled onto the stage. Aro started the biddings and in 3 minutes Lauren had gone for $250,000 to some Tyler man.

The biddings went on until all four girls had been auctioned off. Then it was our turn. "Okay, now we have the other four. Take pity on them gentlemen, it's not their fault God didn't have enough beauty to share with them, but they're gifted elsewhere if you know what I mean!"

We all take that as our cue to walk on, so Victoria leads. When we all get lined up, Aro looks us over and calls Rosalie over. "We'll start the bidding at £100.. Anyone dumb enough to bid that?" Aro yawns.

A silence spreads through the room and from the back of the room a booming voice sounds out. "$2 million, and if anyone dares to bid against that then I'll just double it." No one speaks.

"No other offers?" Silence. "Alright then. Well, congratulations Rosalie Hale, you're going home with Emmett McCarthy."

Aro takes Rosalie's arm and leads her to the waiter at the bottom of the stage steps, they both walk to the back of the room, it's hard to make out who's there because the lights make it hard to see beyond the first two rows of tables without getting blinded.

Next is Victoria, she goes with James Nomad for $3 million. Then it's Alice who goes to a Jasper Whitlock for $5 million. How people get so much money and just throw it away on a whimsy is so far beyond me.

It's my turn, finally."Last we have Isabella Swan. Lets get started with $1," the silence stretches. After a few moments a voice I know calls out in such a casual tone that for some reason it irritates me.

"Twenty million dollars." I feel my knees tremble.

"Well! We have quite the high bid there by Edward, any other bidders?"

"Forty million." A younger voice calls out, it's followed by a gasp.

"I swear to fuck. I will go to the billions if I have to. I have that money Mike. You do not." Edward growls, he comes into view and approaches the stage. "Sixty million." There's not another peep in the room, not even from the Mike person. "Thats what I thought. Come Isabella." I stand, frozen. A complete stranger just spent $60 million on me, that's the highest bid Aro has ever had on a girl. He looks both overjoyed and angry. I don't move as I think about what just happened.

A few seconds pass and Edward is in front of me, taking off his blazer. "Sir, you can't pay that much.. Not for me."

His eyes darken and he furrows his brow. "What did you just say?" I shrink back. "First Isabella, no one tells me what I can and cannot do. And second of all, you are priceless, what I just payed was no where near what you are worth, you cannot put a price on beauty like yours. Now come, meet the family." He drapes his blazer over my shoulders and leads me off the stage. "I think you already know most of them though, so you should fit right in."

We head towards the back of the room and I realize that this is where both Alice and Rosalie's buyers were sat and sure enough, I see them both, smiling for the first time in years. "Bella! Can you believe it! We're all going to be a real family! This is Jasper!" Alice chirps from the side of a light blonde man. He looks like Carlisle but younger and more rugged. He stands up and offers his seat. "Jasper, she will have to sit with Edward, they need to get to know each other!" She squeals.

"Alice!" I scold. "You're supposed to call them sir!"

"No you're not, these aren't Aro Bella, you never call Carlisle sir, you know how he hates it. So does Emmett and Jasper does too." Rosalie rolls her eyes at me. "Now sit down and get to know you're family." I nod and wait for Edward to sit before I seat myself, but he pulls out a chair and tells me to sit, so I do.

I look around the table and see nothing but relief in the faces of everyone. The only person I haven't seen yet is Emmett, but he arrives after a few minutes with four glasses of a deep red liquid and four green bottles, the glasses are placed infringing of all the women and the men get the bottles.

Emmett is just as tall as Edward but he's a lot more muscular, his suit looks like its struggling to keep from tearing. He looks menacing with his build and well defined face, but he is the complete opposite. He is the biggest teddy bear I have ever met.

The conversation seems to flow effortlessly between everyone but I sit quietly. Edward leans towards me and looks worried. "Isabella? Is everything alright? You have barely said two words."

I sigh. "I'm sorry sir, I'll try harder."

He mumbles something under his breath then takes one of my hands in both of his. "Isabella, I understand that this is new for you, what with having freedom, but please understand that my family mean none of you girls any harm, you know Esme, she would kick our asses if we even thought about saying something less than pleasant to a woman. As for this sir business, quit it. My name is Edward, call me that."

I nod at him and find myself studying him again. It is beyond comprehension how someone could look this good.

"Isabella, if it is alright with Edward here, I'd like a word," Aro appears at the side of my seat. All eyes at the table turn towards him. "I promise I will be just a moment, I have something to give her, that's all."

Edward looks to me, "it's up to Isabella if she wants to talk to you."

I nod to Aro out of habit and follow him from the room. Once outside, he turns to me, eyes filled with fury, but his voice is calm, worryingly so. "Isabella, you couldn't help yourself could you, always enticing the men. You've always been such a pretty girl.. Maybe I'll keep you, I haven't signed the papers yet.." He steps closer and closer as I retreat, until my back is against the wall and he is mere centimetres from me. He places one hand on the wall. "I don't think I'd like to give you up.. You were always my favourite. I wasn't lying before, you girls are quite talented in other areas," his other hand traces my waist. "What a loss it would be.. Maybe just one last time, would you like that Isabella? Would you like to say goodbye to me in that way? I think you would." He grabs a fistful of my dress and growls. "Get to the fucking basement. Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie's cake, my icing!**

I don't move, I keep pressed against the wall. Aro waits only for a minute and then grips the flesh of my thigh, making me whimper. "When I give you an order Isabella, you follow it. Do you understand?" His grip tightens and I know I'm going to bruise, but I make no effort to move. Then his lips curve up on one corner and his hand moves further up my leg. "You know, it's always been a dream for me to do something when there's a danger of getting caught by Carlisle, just to see how he would react... I think I might fulfill that dream right now. See I've never had my chance with you Bella, every time I let a men teach you your place, by filling your ass, it just makes me want you even more.. Just hearing your screams.. It's really a treat for us all. But now it's my turn, I get to make those sounds come from you." He grips my hair in an iron clad fist and drags me to the room opposite the function room, locking the door behind him. He pulls me over to the table in the centre and pushes me into it. "Take off that dress or I'll fucking cut it off." I don't move. I don't know what's got into me but I know that it's only going to make it worse.

He growls and pulls out a small almost-oval shaped leather bound object. He flicks his wrist and a silver blade reveals itself. Instinctively, I step back, hitting the table with my waist. He steps forward and his free hand closes around my throat, while the other, slices the material of the dress and parts of my skin. I cry out. "Get off me!" That only makes him angrier. "Please.." I whisper.

The cold chill hits my skin,followed by a colder hard object that I know is the knife. Aro's grip on my throat tightens."Isabella, I've warned you against speaking out, you know it upsets me. You're going to have to learn. Now, I say we give you a reminder of what you just did." He thrusts his hand forward and a searing pain spreads from my side. A gargled scream erupts from me and I clutch at the wound.

"Please.. Please do what you want just please don't kill me.." I beg, tears streaming down my face.

Aro drops his knife and grasps my hair, pulling me away from the table. "Now what fun would you be if you were dead?" He kicks the back of my knees and I fall to the floor, unable to stop before my head hits the ground. Black spots appear in front of my eyes. "You look so fucking good covered in your own blood. Such a fucking tease." He drops to his knees and yanks my legs apart, positioning himself.

I brace myself, waiting for his next move but the next thing I hear is a loud thud, it hurts when I turn my head to the door, but there's nothing there. Aro looks back down at me and pushes his finger to my lips. "Don't make a fucking sound." He whispers harshly. His other hand reaches behind him and in the next moment he has hold of the knife. He takes his finger away and glares, making sure I don't make a sound. Then there's another loud bang.

"Bella?!" Rose's muffled shout reaches my ears at the same time as another bang, followed by a cracking. "Bella?! Answer me Bella! Can you hear me? Edward let Emmett try!"

It's quiet for a moment except for my quiet sobs. Aro stands up and edges towards the door. I curl in on myself, feeling my head become cloudy. I look towards the door, watching Aro, another bang comes, and the door swings open, hanging onto the frame with one hinge. Aro tightens his grip on the knife. I take in a deep breathe and groan as the pain spreads. "He has a knife!" I half scream half slur. Every thing seems to dim and slow down. I hear Rose and Alice call out my name. "He stabbed me.."

"We know Bells, Esme is calling an ambulance right now. We're going to get you fixed up then were going home. Do you need anything? What can we do to help?" Rose takes off the blazer around her and drapes it over me. She looks me over. "Carlisle she's losing too much blood!" She look up. "I think she hit her head, it's pooling around her!"

My eye lids begin to feel heavy. "Rose.. I'm so tired.."

"Stay awake sweetheart, stay with me. Don't fall asleep, not yet." A familiar voice accompanies the soft fingers that stroke back my hair. "It's all going to be okay. Carlisle! We haven't got time to wait!" He roars. "Come on Isabella, stay with me now, don't you fall asleep, fight it. You hear me? You fight it!"

"They're here Edward, one second gents, can you lift her Edward? Carefully.." Carlisle appears next to Edward and pats him on the shoulder. "It's going to be alright Bella, you're safe now."

Two arms slip under me and lift, a whimper escapes me at the pain of moving. "It hurts.."

"I know angel, I know, I'm sorry, you'll be okay, I promise." His words soothe me as I try to fight the cloud that fogs up my head.

"Bella!" Victoria cries out. "The fuck happened?! Rose? Alice? Are you okay?"

"Holy shit Ed, is she alright?" It must have been James.

"She's going to be just fine, she won't give up. Bella you have to stay awake okay, I need you!" Alice sobs. "If she dies I swear to god I'll tear your throat out and shit in the hole!" She screeches. I hear a man's laughter. "Don't laugh at me! He's hurt her! He'll pay!"

"I know Alice, I'm sorry. She will be fine, and I don't think he'll be doing anything soon.. Rosalie is making sure of th-" A bloodcurdling scream pierces the air. "Yeah.. He won't be doing anything anytime soon."

"What.." I take in another breath, "what did she do?" I ask, Edward places me on a stretcher.

"Let's just say he won't be so ballsy again. Em best watch himself around that one!" Edward smiles slightly then turns round to everyone. "I'll go with her, Em take the girls and Jazz, James you go with Victoria, ill meet you all there." He nods at the paramedics and they move forward. A few moments later, I slip into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie's Cup, my juice!**

**My updates won't be regular and I'm sorry for that!**

I wake up to an unfamiliar sight. Everything is bright and it hurts my eyes. I go to sit up, but a tugging sensation in my arm stops me. When I look down there's a wire coming from some white tape. I don't know what it's doing but it doesn't look right. I recognise the room at last, but not because I've been here before, I've only seen it in books. It's a hospital room. Everything that happened before I passed out, rushes back to the forefront of my mind. Aro stabbed me, Aro was going to rape me, Emmett broke down the door, and I was saved. I'm safe. I sigh of relief and fresh tears spring to my eyes.

"Bella! You're awake!" Alice's squeal breaks through the ongoing beeping of the monitor next to my bed. I look to the door to see Ali and Rose next to the men who saved me. Rose elbows her in the ribs and jerks her chin toward the area next to my bed. "Shit, sorry!" She whispers.

"We just got him to agree to an hour of sleep and you've woken him up!" She whispers, walking over to my bed, where she hops up onto the edge. I look over to where they're talking about, and there sits an asleep Edward. The dark circles under his eyes look like bruises, he looks like he hadn't slept for days. "He hasn't left your bedside Bella, he made two male nurses almost cry just for doing your stitches wrong! I mean it didn't help that Em and Jazz were there aswell, but it was mainly Eddie." She laughs, looking me over. "You look like shit Bells, I'm glad you're coming home today! We get to see yours and Eddie's house!"

"Rose, I'm going to kick your ass if you don't stop calling me Eddie." A hoarse voice sounds from the man next to me. "And she does not look like shit at all," He takes my hand and kisses it. "You look beautiful Isabella." I feel my face heat up.

"Uhm.. Thanks.." I pull my hand away slowly, looking at Rose for what to do. She looks back at me like I've grown another head, but I just shrug it off. "So how long was I out for?"

"About a we-" Rose watches as Edward storms out, then turns back to me. "The fuck is wrong with you! Bells, he has been here since the moment they brought you in, me and Ali were a wreck but he was fucking mental! He literally almost killed the nurses. He asked me and Ali every question anyone could ever possibly ask about you! Your birthday, your parent's names, your star sign, your age, your favourite bedtime book, anything and everything and he's asked about it! And then he pays you a compliment and you yank back your hand like he's spit on it! You really do frustrate me sometimes Bella."

"Why would he even care? He bought me, he's just another Aro, sure he tried to save me, but he still owns me, I'm not going to be all happy about that am I? He was there to buy a woman and he made sure he got his money's worth." I huff. "Don't pretend he actually cares, he just didn't want to waste his money."

"Bella! You're supposed to be the smart one! And yet here you are, in a hospital bed and spouting shit like that! He doesn't own you at all! Aro has gone down for what he's done and everyone got their money back. You want to know what Edward did with his sixty million bucks? He opened you a bank account. Guess what Bells, you're fucking rich, and he can't even touch that money. That's all yours and no, he doesn't think you're a charity. He wants to give you the option to have your freedom, if you want to run you can, but Alice and I are staying here. Emmett is fucking perfect. And Jazz, well Ali hasn't stopped talking about him for the past five days. For now, Ali and I are staying with Carlisle and Esme, you can come stay there too until you want to either leave or learn to love Edward." She stands up and walks towards the door. "I'm going to find Emmett." Then she leaves.

"Alice...are you mad at me too?" I question the spiky haired pixie at the end of my bed.

She doesn't look up when she speaks. "Bella, you're like my big sister, I love you to pieces, what you decide to do is your business. But I have a good feeling about Edward, one I had about you. He's nice and he's going to be good for you, I know it." And with that she leaves as well.

* * *

After a few hours all the paper work is cleared and I can go. Alice and Rose come with Esme to pick me up. Esme strolls in with a pair of sweatpants and zip up hoody for me to wear, apparently it would have been too much pain for me to put on even a tank top on so I just got to wear the hoody which I wasn't even allowed to put on myself. Esme was such a motherly person by nature that it shouldn't have surprised me how much she fretted, but I still didn't want anyone fussing over me.

"Esme, please let me at least carry my bag, you've dressed me and wheeled me out, you shouldn't be carrying my stuff for me." I sighed.

"Bella, the doctor said that you have to relax for the next few weeks, you were seriously injured, and plus I love you like you're my own daughter so there's no point arguing about it really, I'm taking care of you until you're completely healed, then you can whine about me taking care of you. Until then, deal with it." She laughs softly and goes to put my bag in the trunk of her car. I take this as my chance to get myself into the backseat and I can't help but laugh when she shakes her head at me.

Alice calls shotgun and Rose climbs in next to me. "Esme, does Bella get your chocolate fudge cake too?" Alice questions. She doesn't even give Esme a chance to answer before turning around to face me. "It is to die for Bella. I kid you not, if heaven was a food, it would be Esme's fudge cake." She turns back. "Oh please make it Esme? Can I help make it?" The girl practically bounces in her seat.

"Alice, stop pestering her! Esme, please ignore her, don't go through any trouble for me."

"There's already one baking in the oven, Carlisle has been instructed on when to take it out of the oven, it'll be cooled by the time we get home. Glad you like it Alice! I'll have to make it more often! Now Bella, do you need or want anything before we get home? Anything in particular that you'd like for dinner?" Esme hands Alice a notebook and a pen, I assume to write down my ideas.

"Uhm…I'm not really fussy with food…anything suits me." I just shrug.

"How about lasagne? Everyone loves lasagne!" Esme states. I just nod and agree and Alice writes it down. "There, dinner is arranged! Rose sweetheart, can you call Emmett and ask if he and the boys will be round to eat with us?" I look over to Rose who nods and pulls out an iPhone. ~

She catches me staring and just waves her hand as if it's no big deal. She touches the screen a few times and holds it up to her ear. "Hey Em! …Yeah it's me listen you're mom wanted to know if you guys will be round for dinner, we're having lasagne and then ca- yeah that cake…Yep…oh…yeah I get it… Alright one second." She pulls the phone away for a second. "They'll be round, but Edward is busy so he can't make it." She puts the phone back to her ear. "Told her… I know… I'll see you later… see you!" She puts her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

When dinner is over everyone moves into the living room, I take a seat next to Esme and Carlisle. Alice is curled up next to Jasper and Emmett has his arm draped over Rose's shoulder. The four of them are all so at ease with each other and it makes me wonder if Edward and I would be that close if I hadn't of been out of it for about a week. I suddenly don't feel like family game night anymore, I excuse myself and go up to my room. It's a large room, even the naturals would be jealous. The bed is at least waist high on me but the struggle to climb on is worth it when you lie down, it is the comfiest bed I have ever slept in. In the centre of the bed is a pile of clothes with a note on top.

_'Take what you like, we'll shop for more tomorrow  
Sleep tight Bella.  
Love Esme x'_

Even the woman's notes are motherly! I rummage through the pile and find a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and decide that they can be my pyjamas. After a little trouble trying to put the tank top on, I'm finally ready for bed. When I go to move the pile of clothes left, I notice the phone underneath. It's the same one Rose has. I study it for a moment and click on the contacts. I only have 7 contacts and I don't even have to scroll to see them all. While I look through the apps on the phone, there's a light knocking on the door. Hesitantly I call out, "Come in.."

The door cracks open and Emmett steps in. "Hey there. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He looks nervous.

I nod at him but he doesn't move. "You can sit down you know…" I state matter-of-factly.

He smiles a little and comes to sit beside me on the corner of the bed. "Don't think I'm trying to team up against you or anything…okay?" I nod. "Okay, well, I know you don't know Edward like we all do, so it's expected that you'd be a bit apprehensive about him. But he's my brother and he's pretty upset with himself right now. I've never seen him like this over a girl before and then you come alone for only a few hours and boom, he's taken. He's racking his brain trying to think what he did wrong and if he doesn't figure it out soon, it's going to eat at him. He's a nice guy, I promise you that. He'd never hurt a girl or treat her like an object. He is so taken with you Bella and it's like me and Jazz with Rosie and Ali, there's something about you three that has us Cullen men at your feet. I already love Ali like my little sister and you're getting there Little B. Just give him a chance okay? That's all I'm asking. I'll go now, have a good night Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." He pats my hand carefully and stands up. "Hell, even a text would mean the world to him." He adds before closing my door behind him.

I look from the door to my phone and pick it up. I don't know what I want to say to him, or why I even want to talk to him at all. I sit there and stare at his name wondering what I could say, but there's too many things I want to say. I press the green button on the screen and hold the phone to my ear, my breathing starts to falter. After a few rings a groggy voice answers. "Hello?" I hold my breath. "Is any one there? Isabella?"

"E-Edward? I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry, I'll go."

I'm just about to press 'end call' when he calls out. "Isabella! Please don't! Talk to me please!" He pleads.

"Okay.."

"What's wrong? Why did you call? Is everything alright? I'm coming over!" I hear a bang followed by some muffled curses.

"Edward! Please stay where you are! I just… I just called… I mean… I….I wanted to thank you." I finally manage to get out.

"Thank me? What for?"

"You saved me…I was stuck in a, well a shithole is a nice thing to call it. You got me out of there, and now no one has to go through what we went through ever again and it's because of you and Emmet and Jasper and well basically the Cullen's have saved girls going through the hell we got put through. If it weren't for you I could probably be dead by now, I kind of owe you my life."

"You don't owe me a thing Isabella. Just please don't compare me to that vile fucker. I'd never hurt you. I know you don't know me, but there's something about you that just, I can't explain it…Just give me a chance? We can go on a date… if you don't like it then I won't stop you from leaving, just don't knock me…"I hear his nervous chuckle over the phone.

"Alright…pick a time and place.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie's pool, my water.**

"Cibo degli dei, 8pm, tonight?" I can practically hear the excitement in his voice.

"Is that a fancy place? I don't really have the mo-"I begin, forgetting about the $60 million Edward practically gave me.

"You're not paying for a single thing. It's a date. I'll pick you up at half 7! I'll see you then?" I can tell he's smiling just by listening to his words.

"Alright..See you then... Goodbye Edward."

* * *

It's just approaching 7 and Alice and Rose still haven't finished doing my hair and make-up. Alice let me borrow one of her dresses, which was more of a long-ish shirt on me. She fixed it by adding a belt and a pair of strappy heels. She told me that Jasper had taken her shopping and bought her a full wardrobe of clothes and shoes and make-up and he was still willing to buy more for her. I personally think it's too much but Alice loves it. Rose and Alice are debating over how to do my hair, neither bothering to ask me how I want it. Rose thinks I should have it up and Alice thinks I should have it to the side.

"Leave it down, just add some curls, you're torturing the poor girl." Esme appears at the door, smiling softly at us. The girls look at her like she's just said the most profound thing in the world. She just gives a gentle laugh when they get to work. "Edward isn't going to care what your hair looks like, you could go bald and he'd still tell you you're the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. The boy thinks the world of you Bella." I can't help it when I look down and smile. "He's waiting downstairs by the way, are you ready? He's pacing a hole through my floorboards down there!"

Rose and Alice pull me up and make me twirl, happy with their work. I head downstairs, careful not to trip over my own feet.

I turn the corner and there he stands. He's wearing a plain back suit with a midnight blue shirt and a black tie. It looks like he's tried to tame his hair but it doesn't seem to have worked very well. I only notice him staring at me when I stop focusing on the different directions that his hair seems to point in. He looks like a hungry man staring at a meal, a look which would usually makes me feel uncomfortable. Carlisle coughs and Edward snaps out of his little trance after a moment. "Shall we go?" He holds out his hand.

I just nod at him and place my hand in his, carefully.

* * *

After a silent cab ride, we pull up to a car park facing the beach. Edward comes to open my door and I step out, keeping some distance between us. He frowns for only a second before leading me to a restaurant right on the pier. We walk inside and we're lead to a quiet area near the window, overlooking the beach. The young man that led us to our table wishes us a pleasant evening, handing us two menus and returns to his post at the front of the restaurant.

Edward sit in silence for a few moments, scanning over the menu. The least expensive thing on here is the salad so I decide to go for that with a glass of water. Edward looks up at me as if sensing that my choice has been made. "If you're planning on going for the cheapest thing here, you can forget it. Order something you actually want to eat, or I'm ordering for you." He fixes me with a stern expression. I look back down at the menu, determined to have him spend the least amount of money on me.

"I want the salad," I say with finality.

He shakes his head as a waitress approaches. She looks around my age, but her bleach blonde hair and all too tight shirt make it look like she's trying to reverse her years. She turns herself more towards Edward and pulls out her pad. "Are you ready to order, sir?" She smiles at him, determination, probably to get him into bed, burns in her eyes.

Edward nods, looking at me, not once looking away as her speaks. "I'll have the pepper crusted lamb and my date will have the fettuccine alfredo. And to drink, a bottle of the Cuvée Brut." I was about to object. "And that's all." He dismisses the hopeful blonde, who walks away somewhat reluctantly.

"The salad looked appetising." I state.

"It can look as appetising as it wants, it's rabbit food and you're thin enough as it is. You need real food and a full stomach!" He waves his hand. "Now, tell me about yourself." He smiles softly.

"Didn't you already ask Rose all about me, don't you practically know everything about me?"

"That may be the case, but I bet there's things that Rose left out! Like, what age were you when you first rode a bike?" I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You've never ridden a bike? Everyone has at least ridden a bike at some point in their childhood! Didn't your parents teach you?"

"My parents? Of course not! They sold me to Aro when I turned 10, they didn't really care enough to teach me to ride a silly bike!" I huff.

"I didn't mean to-"

"You want to know everything about me? Well then. Here goes. I was unwanted, I was unplanned and I was a drain of money, when I was 10 I picked up in a big ol' fancy car and taken away. I ended up with Aro and I was there for 13 years, and now I'm here, with someone who basically bought me. So you can pretend to take an interest or you can just get what you paid for, which I'm guessing has nothing to do with filling my stomach with food." I glare at him, fed up of all the niceties that he's putting on just to get his goal.

"You think I paid for you to just be my little toy? Just to use and abuse as I wish? That it? How fucking wrong you are. If I wanted sex, I could have just gone to any club or bar around here. If I wanted a night like that, I wouldn't be going through this. I'm doing this because I fucking want to, not because I want to get into your underwear. If that's what you think though, then we can go home and I won't bother you and if you want you can find a place and stay as far from me as you'd like. But I want you to know that I will wait. I would have spent billions, and still wouldn't have paid enough, you're so priceless and so unaware of how much you affect me. And it's been like.. a week and I still hate not spending even a minute with you. It hurt me when you pulled your hand away from me. I was so happy you were okay and I know you don't like me and probably don't want to know me, but I'm going to keep trying until you tell me to stop."

I throw my hands in the air, frustrated. "I'm such a waste of space. Why not get a girl who can give you something? I'm just going to be a waste of money, all I do is read by myself." I mumble.

"I like to read… what type of books do you like?" He leans forward, resting his chin on his folded together hands. He nods at the waiter who delivers our food.

"I used to love fairytales," I admit.

"You don't anymore?" He questions, looking genuinely interested.

"No, not anymore, it's hard to love something that only exists in a book." I shrug, looking down at my plate. "This looks expensive.."

"Isabe-"

"Isabella? What are you doing here?" A somewhat familiar voice calls out. "Did Aro finally sell you? Jeez, I didn't think he'd let you go so easily!" A dark-skinned man approaches the table, his black hair in dreadlocks. He wears a striking black suit with a blood red shirt. "You look so fucking sexy in that little number! Stand up and give me a spin, pretty girl." I have never refused Laurent. He talks like he's the most relaxed man in the world, but if you displease him, he makes Aro look like a summer's day in a stormy decade.

I start to stand. "Isabella, sit the fuck back down." I freeze. "That's not sitting." Edward stands up and steps over to Laurent, a fire blazing in his eyes. "You do not speak to her like that. She is a fucking person. She is not your property. Now leave." He growls.

Laurent erupts into laughter, "I see you've been picked up by a good one here Isabella, but just know, when he gets tired of you, I'm going to come and get you, I can't stay away from those little screams of yours forever." I turns to wink at me and before he can turn back, Edward's fist connects with his nose. The sound of crunching echoes in my head. More punches are thrown faster than I'd of thought possible, in the stomach, in the jaw and Edward even throws a knee to the junk. Laurent collapses to the ground in a groaning heap.

"Don't you say another fucking word to her or I'll fucking kill you right now. Do you understand me?" He lands a kick right in Laurent's stomach. "Do you?"

Laurent nods his head, grunting. All I can see is blood on his face and bruises starting to form. I feel Edward tug my hand and pull me from my spot. I have to partially jog to keep up with Edward's frantic pace. As soon as we're on the pier he turns to face me. "Are you okay?" He asks, checking me over.

"I'm fine…" I raise an eyebrow, I'm pretty sure he was the one just beating up a guy. "Are you hurt? Why would you do that Edward, that man is dangerous!" I look behind me, as though Laurent was following us.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Edward takes my hands in his. "Isabella, tell me the truth here, did he.." He doesn't even have to finish the question before I nod. "And you're stood here, not even shaking, you're.. calm? I almost killed that guy just for talking like that!" He looks panicked, his eyes wide, scanning my face.

"I'm kind of used to men like that… 13 years in that place remember.." I look down. "I've been through that all and survived." I shrug.

He lifts my chin with his finger and searches for something, he looks at me so intensely. "You, and Alice and Rosalie and any other girl that survived that man, are the bravest people I know. Especially you. I don't know how you could be so calm after seeing a man that used to..I don't even want to think about it." His brow furrows. "They're not going to hurt you anymore. I promise. No one is going to hurt you again, and so help me if another man touches you, or if I do something and you have not fully agreed to it, I will hunt them down and end them, and as for myself, the worst thing you could do to me is leave me…"

I nod. Something inside me tells me he's telling the truth, I know I'm going to be safe with Edward.

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie's names, my games.**

I suggest a walk along the beach in order to calm Edward down. He denies anything is wrong with him but I can still see the strain on his jaw and the slight tremor of his hands as he speaks, so I take in a deep breath and take his hand firmly, pulling him with me onto the sand. As we walk, I look out at the sea, the way the moon light dances on the waves is mesmerising. It all suddenly hits me in one go. I no longer have to listen to a man, no long is someone going to tell me what I can and cannot do, I can make my own choices. I'm free, it's up to me what I do now. As each thought occurs to me, a smile starts to grow on my face. I look over at Edward and a tugging feeling in my gut tells me that I shouldn't be so cautious about him. I think carefully over everything that happened over the past few days and I realise that it's all thanks to Edward. He bought my freedom and then gave me what he spent. He and his family are the reason that Alice, Rose and I are all safe and free.

I stop short and Edward comes to a halt only a moment later. "What wrong Isabella?" He steps closer, looking puzzled as he scans my face. "Is everything alright?"

I shake my head at him and furrow my brow, only now realising how selfish I've been. "No, I'm afraid I've been a bit self-centred. I need to thank you," He opens his mouth to speak but I continue. "You have saved me and given me freedom. I don't think I've ever really been free. You've shown me more kindness than anyone ever has. And your family, Jasper and Emmett, they saved my two best friends. But you, you just practically attacked someone who used to abuse me… you saved me from the man who kept us in a laundry room and used to stop us talking to men, you saved me from a life locked away from the world and a life that meant that all I would have for company were the girls I was forced to share a room with and clean with. Not that I don't love Ali and Rose, they're my best friends, practically my sisters! As is Victoria, but they're all I've ever known, you know? And they're all I've ever needed or wanted for my family, but now, I have the option.. to go out.. to have a real family.. to find someone to start a family with.."

I can't help but grin at my revelation, but when I see the deep 'v' forming between Edward's brow's, I know I've done something very wrong. I'm about to ask what I've done, but he turns away and walks on, quickly. I stand there for at least 5 minutes, not knowing what to do. My phone suddenly starts to vibrate, I pull it out of my pocket and see that Alice is calling me. I answer, carefully lifting the phone to my ear. "Alice? Are you okay?"

"What the fuck have you done?!" She screeches down the phone. "Edward just text Emmett telling him that he won't be round for a few days. He said that he needs help bringing your stuff to Esme's house. Why? What did you say to him Bella?"

"I don't know what I did! I thanked him for what he's done and thanked him for all the opportunities he's given me, like being able to start a family and metting the person who I'd do that with and then he looked really angry and walked off…" I mumble. Then it clicks, that's not what I said, I practically told him that I was free to go off and find a person…not him. "Aw shit, Ali.. I know why he's mad. I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you!" I hang up and look around, searching for him. I can barely see because it's dark, so I just start to run in the direction he walked. "Edward?" I call out. "Edward?! Edward I'm really sorry! Edward? Where are you?!" I continue running, still looking round for him. I can't see him anywhere.

I pull out my phone again and scroll through my contacts, I find Edward and call him. I only takes 3 rings until he answers. "What?" He even sounds angry.

"Edward, please… come back… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that, please don't be angry with me, please! Just... Please come back, I'm kind of alone on a beach in the dark and I'm starting to get a little scared, please don't leave me alone…" I scan round the beach, I really don't feel comfortable out here on my own. I clutch my phone closer to my ear.

"Look to your left," He sighs. I look to my left and a figure starts to approach. I step back instinctively. I hang up the phone and stand straight, when I see the outline of Edward's uncontrollable hair. I collect myself and step towards him and don't stop until we're only a foot away from each other. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you on your own…" He runs his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have reacted that way, I already told you that you we're free to do as you want, I just thought... never mind." He shoves his hands in his pockets, kicking the sand.

"Edward, Ali and Rose are already so happy with Jasper and Emmett and I know that you wanted me to be that way with you. Just give me time okay? I can't just throw myself into this without being thinking about it, I'm not like them. Alice, she's so carefree, she sees the good in everybody and she gets like.. a vibe from people, if it's a good one, she's their best friend and she immediately trusts them, she's never been wrong, which is why I believe her about you… Then there's Rose, she's more like me, guarded, unsure. But she always follows her gut instinct, like Ali, she's never been wrong. And lastly there's me. I don't trust easily, my gut has lied to me before and I don't get vibes. But I get feelings, I can immediately dislike someone and I know that it means they're bad news, and I can like someone, but I won't show it until I'm sure."

"How do you feel about me?" Edward questions.

"I like you… but I don't think it's in the way you want me too. At least, not yet it's not. I mean I'm attracted to you, but have you seen yourself? Who wouldn't be? I couldn't even stop myself smiling when Esme said you wouldn't care how I looked, and I even got annoyed at that blonde thing that was practically eye fucking you! You make me blush and no one has ever done that before! And I trust you... I trust that you'll keep me safe. The thing is, all I've known is men like Laurent… except Carlisle of course, but it's going to take time for me to completely separate you from them." The pain he feels at my words is evident, and I want to take away that pain, but I don't know how, I don't want to lie to him. "But I'll get there…"

I step forward. He makes me feel confident. I wouldn't dare talk this much with anyone else, I wouldn't dare even share my opinion. "I'm sorry."

Edward shakes his head and slowly takes hold of my hand, again. "Isabella, stop. Stop apologising. All I need to know is that I make you smile and that you trust me, which makes me happier than you know."

"I want a family.. I want to be a part of the same family that Ali and Rose are a part of, they're my family and I don't want to be away from them… If that means starting something with you then okay. You gave me something I thought I'd never have and the least I can do is give you a chance. But there are conditions..." I look up at him, bringing my bottom lip between my teeth as I wait for his sign to continue. He nods at me, waiting. "You can't call me Isabella. They all called me that, you can call me Bella. I'll move in with you, but if you have a guest room, that's where I'll sleep, either there or on the couch. I want to give half of the sixty million bucks to a charity and I want to be able to visit Alice and Rose whenever I want to…"

"Is that all?" He seems almost amused by my requests. I just nod. "Done, done, done and of course! Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

I shake my head. "I don't want much, just those things. Oh… there is.. well," I furrow my brow, not really knowing how to ask. I know how a relationship works, I've read books, and most of them start with one thing, something that lets you know how you feel about a person from the start. I know it's a stretch but this is the first relationship I've ever had and I've always stuck to the books where I can. I find myself staring at his mouth. His lips curve up slightly on one corner, twitching slightly as he tries to stop himself from smiling.

"You want to kiss me." He states. I can sense the smug air surrounding him.

"What makes you think that?" I fold my arms over my chest, pursing my lips.

"I want to kiss you too…" He steps forward, leaving only an inch between us. This time I don't recoil, I just lower my arms and look up at his towering figure and I'm not scared, not even a little. He holds my gaze as he slowly starts to lower his head, bringing his face within a centimetre of mine. He brings on hand up to cup my cheek, I close my eyes, savouring the warmth of his skin. Then his lips touch mine, ever so softly.

Every story describes the moment you realise you found the person you want to spend forever with. Suddenly the world seems brighter, your knees go weak, you stomach does flips and your heart feels like it will pound through your chest.

When Edward pulls away, a small whimper escapes me, and my face heats up when I hear it. I immediately go back to looking at my feet, but Edward's finger lifts my chin and I meet his eyes. "You're going to look away from me after that?" I suck my lip back between my teeth, gnawing on it nervously. "Would you like to go home?" I raise an eyebrow. "As in my mother's, we can talk about you moving in with me in the morning, it's too late now and it's a bit of a big move." He smiles softly, holding out his hand for me to take.

I carefully thread my fingers through his and walk with him back to the pier.

Somehow I know it'll be hard to be away from Edward tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie's sandwich, my filling! **

We ride in the back of the cab in relative silence, our hands joined together between us. Edward breaks the silence all of a sudden. "I almost forgot!" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He reaches into one of the card slots and pulls out a black card. "See there's no point having an account if you can't get into it, so here's your card!" He holds it out for me to take.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Are you being serious, right now?" I glance down at it. "Hang on a second, it says Cullen? That's not my last name…" I look back up, furrowing my brow.

"The thing is, this card is for my account, which is now our account. You have your own and everything and that's this card," he pulls out another card with my real last name on it, "that's all yours, I can't touch a dime. But this one," he holds up the first one again, "this is ours… you can use it whenever, and use as much as you need, you never even have to use your own account, it's there so you know you have your own things too." He holds both cards out to me.

"Isn't this like normally what happens when you're married? Not when you've been on one date…" I point out. "Like isn't this a bit... forward?"

"Is- Bella, you've had nothing close to a normal life, and now when it's a good thing, you question it? I don't care if I've only known you five minutes, I'm going to help you and I'm going to give you the life you deserve, now please take the cards." I reach out slowly and he drops the cards in my hands. I just stare at them until we pull up at Carlisle and Esme's home. Edward steps out of the taxi first, running round to open my door. I step out beside him, unsure what to do or say. Thank you doesn't really seem like enough. "It would have been un-gentleman like for me to have not walked you to the front door." He shrugs when I raise an eyebrow at him.

I smile a little. "I…uhm... thank you... for everything, Edward. One day I'll find a way to show you how grateful I am." I promise. "I'll see you tomorrow?" It wasn't supposed to come out as a question.

"Of course, you're moving in remember?" He grins, his eyes light up. I nod, still smiling. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." He steps forward and kisses my forehead. "Sweet dreams Bella." I watch him make his way back down to the taxi. He turns to give me a final grin and then hops in. I wait until I can no longer see the taxi before stepping inside.

All the lights are off and the house seems so quiet so everyone must be asleep. I close the door as quietly as I can and then lock the deadbolt. I pull out my phone for some form of light and I spot a set of house keys in the bowl next to the door, so I lock up. I make my way upstairs, careful not to make too much sound.

Once in my room, I flip on the lights and almost have a heart attack when I spot Alice asleep on my bed. I hear her groan and she rubs her eyes, looking over to me. "You're home!" She whispers. "How was it? I stayed here just to be the first to hear about it. Did you guys make up?" She pats the space next to her on the bed and looks up at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"It was nice! We did make up, I felt like such a horrible person after making him walk away though… but he forgave me. And we kissed…" She squeals, covering her mouth quickly. I let out a quiet laugh. "It was just how the books described it Ali. It was so perfect." I gush. I fall back onto my pillows, smiling. "He's so wonderful Alice." She lies back down next to me, I turn on my side to face her. "But I'm worried. What if he turns? Laurent was lovely at first, he let us all believe he was going to be nice and caring, like Carlisle, and then he turned. He switched into something worse than Aro. What if Edward does that?" I worry.

"Stop that right now. I never felt good about Laurent, I told you from the off that he was a bad egg. I've never been wrong with these things Bella and I can tell you that Edward is nothing but good, so quit worrying. For once in your life you have something good and the first thing you do is question it, just enjoy it!" She scolds.

"I know, I know." I sigh. "Look at this!" I hold up my hand, still holding the two cards. "He gave me my own account and I have access to his! He's insane!"

Alice's jaw almost rips from the hinges at the speed it drops. "You have not one, but TWO cards? Oh my gosh Bella! You're like a millionaire now!" She giggles. "Who would've thought? Two weeks ago we were being held captive, and now, we have the world at our feet!" She sighs happily. "Are you gonna stay with Edward?"

"I don't know, I mean, I'm so grateful for him. His family saved us but I don't want to be with him because I'm grateful, y'know? I want feelings. I know there's something there though. There's definitely something there and it makes me so happy! I mean that kiss Ali… that was something special. If everything is like that with Edward, then I don't think I want to lose it. I don't want to lose my chance at happiness. I'm just waiting for something to happen though." I shrug.

"I meant, do you think you'll stay with him, like in his house…" She laughs. I feel myself blushing. "You like him! Bella Swan you like him!" She chimes brightly. I scowl at her. "What? You do! And he likes you too! I get the sense he'd do anything for you." The memory of him attacking Laurent flashes in my mind. I feel myself tense at the images. "Bella?"

I flinch minutely. "Sorry..." I murmur.

"What's wrong Bella?" A deep 'v' forms between her brows.

"I saw Laurent today…" She gasps. "He was at the restaurant and he said some crass things and Edward… he just… attacked him. He looked so angry and he just kept hitting him. It was so scary but… he was defending me, just because Laurent was rude…"

"Did Edward get hurt?" She worries. I shake my head.

"No, he just left Laurent on the floor and we walked out and then asked if I was okay!" I laugh a little. He beat the crap out of someone and worried about me and he kissed me after I'd basically told him he'd helped me into a life where I could meet someone else. This man really did like me. "And I'm moving in with him tomorrow to answer your previous question. I get to stay in the guest bedroom though, I may like him but not nearly enough to share a bed with him!" I scrunch my face, making Alice giggle.

"You're loss. Jazz and I share a bed and I've never felt safer!" She nods. "But each to their own, I'm just glad you're giving him the chance he deserves."

I nod. "I have a plan Alice, it's a good plan."

"Please don't leave!" Her exclaims. "You can't leave! You just said you like him!"

"Oh no! No, no! I didn't mean like that! I mean, I've always had a dream, and I have the chance to follow it, if Edward lets me! One day I can actually do it Ali!" I'm giddy with my revelation. "I have thirty million dollars and a plan!" I beam.

Alice just smiles at me. "How you gonna do it? What even is it?"

"I'm going to use the money he gave me. I can open up a little bakery. I've always wanted to work in a bakery and someone gave me the chance to do it." I pause for a moment. "I don't know though, I mean it all seems too good to be true. Maybe he's just toying with me, dangling the money in my face, just to pull it away at the last second. This is why I don't trust people!" I declare. "But Edward, I trust him already, and I don't like it. I don't like how easily I trust him Ali." I furrow my brow.

"Stop questioning every little thing! Rose and I didn't question it and I don't think I could ever be happier than I am with Jazz. We're lucky. We waited and now we have our reward and we deserve it Bella, we deserve to be happy, especially you." She burrows under my quilt and I soon follow after changing into some pyjamas that Esme left out, and flicking the light off. "Bella? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, anything." I smile softly.

"Can I work at your bakery?" She asks.

"Sure! You can help decorate too if you like." I suggest.

"Really? Oh thank you Bella!" She grins, curling herself into my side. "What are you gonna call it?"

I think for a moment. "B.A.R bakery."

"B.A.R?" Alice questions, confused my choice.

"Yeah, as in Bella, Alice, Rose." I clarify. "Rose can come work there too! We can all bake!" I giggle. It sounds like such a juvenile dream. "We can have a special every week and we'd have a fancy window display and fancy counter display and people would walk in because it would smell so amazing!" I start to get lost in my own little day dream.

"It could be a pretty little bakery with pink and white walls and pink floors!" Alice rambles on about the décor and design.

I can actually follow my dream and it's all thanks to Edward


End file.
